


Returned Home

by PaintedBird1214



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Some Swearing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-29
Updated: 2017-07-21
Packaged: 2018-11-06 06:55:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11030973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PaintedBird1214/pseuds/PaintedBird1214
Summary: Alexander Hamilton is at Thomas Jefferson's welcome home from France party. Although never meeting him, Alexander hates the dude. Upon first sight, however, he's left helpless.





	1. Hot

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyo, so, this is my first fanfiction for this fandom so please don't judge too harshly. I hope it's good.

Alexander Hamilton was never one to chase love. He certainly didn't mind flirting and an occasional one night fling with someone but a committed relationship was never on the table for him. His focus was working toward his future. He had planned on opening the relationship tab once he got to a position he was satisfied with- and anyone who knew him knew he was never satisfied. Those plans changed one dark night at a party hosted by the Schuyler sisters.

The night was still young and Alexander was seated with his friends at a table on the edge of the dance floor. Tipping his head back, he finished the last of whatever alcohol John had shoved into his hands. "Alexander! You've been so quiet!"

Said man shrugged his shoulders, hands batting at the now empty cup and watching as slid back and forth between his hands. "So?"

"You're never quiet," John said, a slight tint of worry in his voice.

Soon to be realized by John, that sentence had created a storm. Sitting up straight and letting the cup fall sideways onto its side, he immediately launched into a rant. "This party was thrown for Thomas Jefferson's return, correct? It has been going for over two hours and the dude has yet to show up. What kind of person does that? Return to his home country after a year and totally blow off the welcome home party thrown for him? He's obviously a terrible person and I already know how ridiculous his political views are so I don't even know what I'm still doing here. Even if he were to miraculously show up, I'd still hate him." A small puase followed up so he could take a deep breath and regain all his breath. The cup, which had been slowly rolling toward the table's edge, was now nearing it. "I'll tell you now, I'd never blow off a party if it was thrown for me and especially not if it was after two years of being out of country. That's a terrible thing to do and no one should like this guy. In my opinion, we should all just leave now and forget this ever happened. Oh, and everyone should drop him as a friend because if he's this rude, he doesn't deserve any. No way he deserves all these ones," Alexander said as he waved his arms all around him in a gesture to accompany his claim. With a final huff, he plopped down in the seat he had abandoned sometime in the middle of his rant. As if the end of his rant caused a disturbance to the table, the cup reached the end of the table and fell to the floor unnoticed by anyone at the table.

Looking at his friends, he realized they had stopped listening. John had his head down on the table, a telltale sign that he was trying to block out Alexander's rant, Hercules was turned completely around talking to random people at the next table, Angelica and Eliza were chatting quietly with each other, and Peggy had plunged headfirst into the electronic world of her phone. Even Maria had stopped paying attention, leaning against the back of her chair with her gaze glued to the ceiling and earbuds stuck in her ears. "Great to know all you guys care," Alexander grumbled.

"Maybe we would listen if you kept your rants short and sweet," John suggested as he lifted his head.

"Rants are supposed to be long. It's a _rant_. Extended, passionate complaining," Alexander argued.

"Whatever you say, Alexander." With the ranting over with, John sat up and Peggy became less invested in her phone, though it still held a good amount of her attention. The other two Schuyler sisters were still in the thick of their conversation and Hercules was having plenty of fun talking to the next table. Maria hadn't even noticed the lack of ranting as a result of the music playing through her earbuds.

Deciding he wanted another drink, Alexander was surprised when his cup was nowhere on the table. "Any of you seen my cup?" He was greeted with a chorus of negatives. Shrugging his shoulders, he stood up and started walking away anyway. It was just a cup and he could easily grab another from the stacks of them left next to all the drinks. When he reached the drink table, he was quick to retrieve a new plastic cup and fill it with the first drink he saw.

Not wanting to sit back down just yet, he decides to stand by the table for a few minutes and watch the people dancing to the music. He studies the room, the flow of the peoples' bodies with the beat of the music, the movements of the people off the dancefloor, the expressions of different people, and anything else he can study.

Concern pricks at his skin when his eyes find James Madison, the best friend of Thomas Jefferson himself. The man looks worried, pacing the floor and fidgeting around. Alexander's first guess is that it has something to do with Jefferson's absence. Madison is constantly checking his phone as if waiting for an update on something extremely important. Alexander keeps his eyes on Madison for the most part after that, though his attention does wander every few seconds or so. Then unexpectedly Madison bolts out of the room following one of his secondly checks. Confusion and slight worry floods Alexander but seeing as nobody else was worried about it, he shrugs it off and decides to head back to his table.

* * *

 

A half hour had passed since James Madison had suddenly left and Alexander had since had two more cups of alcohol. He wasn't quite drunk but he was certainly tipsy and buzzed. It's then that the doors slam open, revealing a happy James Madison. Only slightly behind him trails Thomas Jefferson. "So what'd I miss?" Jefferson yells, successfully grabbing the attention of the room. The whole space is consumed with greetings mere seconds later and half the room has flocked over to the man.

Alexander, however, is stuck in place. He knew Jefferson was an attractive man but he'd had no idea the man was _this_ attractive; he'd heard people talk about Jefferson but he'd never bothered to actually look at a picture as he simply wasn't interested in someone with such terrible political views. Heat swam through Alexander's blood but he knew his cheeks showed it most. It felt like his feet were cemented to the floor and his behind to the chair. Alexander could only focus on Jefferson and even his hearing seemed be effected. All sound was blurred to the point he could barely tell the music from the sound of people's voices. He could partially pick out Jefferson's voice but it was still too far away and mixed in with other sounds to get any real information from it.

It was only when Hercules spoke up that Alexander was freed from his daze. "For someone you say you hate, you sure are looking at Thomas quite intensely, Alexander."

Snapping his eyes to the man, he forced himself to swallow in hopes of fixing his suddenly dry throat. "Yes, well, I can't help that he surprised me with his sudden entrance." There was no way he was going to tell anybody the truth. He'd rather die than admit he found Thomas Jefferson of all people attractive, hot even. Nobody at the table believed his words and Alexander could see that right away. All of them were either staring at him with that I'd-sooner-believe-a-dinosaur-is-going-to-rise-from-its-grave-many-miles-below-while-aliens-simultaneously-attack-with-puppy-beams-than-what-you-just-claimed look or exchanging exasperated looks between each other.

"Tell that to the extremely obvious blush covering your whole face," Peggy replies. At this, the red on his face grows even brighter.

"Oh look, here he comes," Angelica sing-songs.

Alexander looks over and sure enough Thomas _freaking_ Jefferson has escaped the crowd and is trotting toward their table with Madison right behind. The man stops a few feet in front of the table. Taking a deep breath, Alexander gets control of himself and crosses his arms, an annoyed expression falling upon his face. "What do you want, Jefferson?"

"You must be Alexander Hamilton, the man who despises me before even knowing who I am."

"Because your opinions make no sense at all. You're an idiot that's charismatic enough to get the public's attention. You also apparently show up to your welcome home parties over two and a half hours late."

"For your information, the flight got delayed an hour, I still had a forty minute drive, the traffic was horrible, and I needed to make a stop back at my house first. I had already warned everyone that I was most likely going to be late even before the delay and terrible traffic," Thomas explains.

"And you couldn't have texted Madison and let him know?"

"My phone was dead," comes Thomas's simple reply. Knowing he lost, Alexander looks away and sighs.

"Fine, you win this time."

At this, a smirk comes over Jefferson's face. Suddenly, he starts walking forward and only stops when he's right in front of Alexander. Before he can react, Jefferson has kneeled down and leaned down. Seconds later he stands back up with the red plastic cup that had been previously lost. "Y'know, it's rude to leave your garbage sitting under the table." Then he walks away, a strut in his step as usual.

"I didn't know it was there, jackass!" Alexander calls to the taller man. When he sits back down, all his friends have a disappointed look on their faces. "What?"

"That was no way to treat your crush," Eliza shakes her head.

"Okay, no! Thinking the man is hot is totally different from having a crush on him!" As soon as the words leave his mouth, his eyes widen. He just openly admitted he thinks Thomas Jefferson is not only attractive but hot and he said it extremely loud. Glancing around the room, he notices no one is paying him any attention. He can only pray that means none of them heard, cared, or will tell Madison or Jefferson.

"Aha! So you do thinks he's hot!" John exclaims.

"Yes, but don't say it so loud. He might hear you."

"That's the plan," Peggy informs.

With a groan, Alexander rests his face on the table. "You guys are going to be the death of me."

"So you think I'm hot?" Dread floods through Alexander at the sound of Jefferson's voice, cocky and arrogant. Whispering a _fuck me_ under his breath, he slowly turns around to see the man standing only a foot or two in front of him.

_Holy damn he's hotter up close_.


	2. Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander has to face Thomas and his embarrassment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter two! I didn't expect it to take so little time but you'll hear no complaining from me! Enjoy!

Thomas couldn't hold back the laugh as he saw Hamilton's face. It was a mix of annoyance, denial, terror, amazement, and pride. Thomas thought the terror and amaement were the most obvious. He saw this as a perfect opportunity to mess with the man who'd so openly hated him. The fact that Thomas had also been blown away by the other's looks would have to be ignored, though it would be hard considering the way he plans to mess with Hamilton.

"It's not like I blame you, Hamilton. Nobody can resist me once they've gotten a look at me." Thomas's lips curled into a smirk, his head held high, a devilish look in his eye, and his back straight. Hamilton glared at him in response.

"Looks don't mean a thing when they belong to someone such as yourself. I'd have to say your looks are wasted because of your disgusting personality," the smaller man sneers.

Before he could overthink it, Thomas took the last few steps so he was right in front of Hamilton. Then he leaned down so their faces were seperated by a few measly inches. Hamilton's face instantly grew red, a sign of success for Thomas. His success was only confirmed further when Hamilton looked away and fidgeted a bit but didn't step back. "Tell me, then, why you haven't backed away."

The audience that had gathered around them saw Thomas as a confident man, someone who could do something like this without blinking, but the truth was this was extremely difficult for him and only years of practice and pushing his boundaries allowed him to do this now without losing it. That however did not stop his heart from racing and his mind from going crazy. There was a reason he withheld from doing things this crazy on a daily basis. That's why when he registered Hamilton's next words, he could barely keep himself from pulling away and running out of the room. "Because I can tell you want me just as much as I want you." His voice was barely loud enough for Thomas to hear. He certainly heard it though.

This time it was Hamilton with a smirk on his face. Thomas knew his face said everything, from the heat burning it up to the expression he could tell he was making. He'd not done as well as he'd have prefered at keeping his attraction to Hamilton a secret if the man had seen right through it. Seconds passed, though it felt like minutes to Thomas and milliseconds to Hamilton, and the whole room was leaning in trying to figure out what Hamilton could've said to make Thomas react like that.

Thomas felt there were two ways this could go: he could stay this close to Hamilton and risk kissing him as a result of losing his mind or step away now and act as if nothing had happened. As tempting as it sounded, he really didn't want to go kissing his enemy simply because of physical attraction. That left only the second option and as much as his body was begging him no, he forced himself away. He could only manage two steps back but he was grateful for at least that. He could hopefully manage it now.

"It's a good thing I know how to step away then." He didn't know whether or not he sounded like he was supposed to in front of the public but he decided one slip up couldn't ruin it all. He let it slip by in favor of focusing on getting himself to the point he knew what he sound was in character.

"I suppose so," Hamilton agrees.

Not knowing what to say next, Thomas decides to leave the conversation here. "Well, as _lovely_ as this conversation was, I have other things to attend to. Goodbye, Hamilton."

"See you later, _Jefferson_."

At this, Thomas turns on his heel and walks straight toward where he had left James. When he got there, he let out a large sigh and let his body fall against the wall. "I nearly lost it there, Jemmy."

"What? Your cool? Your ability to ward off your sexual needs? Calmness? Sanity?"

"A little bit of all those."

"So I was right. You are attracted to Hamilton." James had a smug grin on his face. He was always incredibly proud of himself whenever he guessed something correctly- which he did a lot when it came to Thomas. The two were brothers by love and might as well have been by blood as well with how close their families had always been.

"Yes, I'm incredibly attracted to Hamilton and he's incredibly attracted to me. The point is he made me nearly lose my cool in front of this whole party, both my anxiety and my attraction," Thomas explained. "What do I do?"

"You could do the smart thing and swallow your pride to kiss him or soemthing," James suggested.

"What if he's just a really good actor and is fucking with me as payback for "my shitty opinions and idiotic political views?" Thomas was usually able to handle his social anxiety fairly well- it was the reason he had gotten as far as he had- but when it came to personal issues, things kept hidden from the public, he struggled much more. It was part of why he really only had James as a friend. James knew this and he knew how to handle it.

Standing up straighter, James turned his complete attention to Thomas. "Thomas, look at me," he ordered. Thomas obeyed and looked James straight in the eyes. "I've known Hamilton for many years now and never once has he done something so terrible. Not even for his worst enemies. Besides, I've seen his acting and it's nothing special." Thomas nodded, showing he was trying to take the words to heart. "Besides, do you know how hard it would be to pull that off so perfectly? You might as well be saying he's playing twenty different instruments while eating a double hamburger and playing Call Of Duty."

"Like he would ever take a break off work to do any of those seperately, let alone at the same time," Thomas snorted.

"Well there you go. You just proved my point even further."

Thomas was feeling a lot less doubtful now so he let his eyes wander over to Hamilton's table and was extremely surprised to see Hamilton looking right back. Quickly looking away, Thomas felt unsureness rise. Except instead of it being on Hamilton's trueness, it was on his own ability to act on his attraction to the man. Thomas was all about acting on his wants so of course he wanted to do something but he wasn't sure if that was the smart thing to do. Or if Hamilton would want it himself. So, of course, he mentioned this to James as well. "If I were to do like you said, do you think he would like it? Does he want me to do something?"

"Of course I do Tommy." After a small glare from Thomas at the nickname, he continued, "Look, you both obviously like each other despite your arguments and differing opinions and I know you want to do something. It's not like you to let fear stop you. Look how far you've come with that way of life. Why let it stop you now?" Thomas doesn't answer right away. He simply nods his head and glances back at Hamilton, who had since turned around and was talking with his friends, in contemplation.

Finally, after minutes passed, Thomas nodded his head. "You're right, Jemmy. I'm going to do something. I'm going to try to get him." Thomas was thankful James always said the right words. "Now the only questions are what and when."

Now the decision was set in stone. Thomas was going to get Hamilton.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so as you know from my notes in the first part, this was going to be a one-shot but after I got lazy but still wanted to post something, I decided to turn it into a multiple part story. I've started to come up with a plot so it's not all just winging it. I do know that there's going to be at least five chapters now. Since part 3 will follow Alex, I'm most likely going to stick with this back and forth between Alex and Thomas.   
> That's about all I know as of now but I will update you when I get the next chapter up.


	3. The Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex is bored, Thomas is willing to talk, and Peggy is wasted.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is! Chapter three is up! (Obviously)

It was late yet the party was still in full swing. The dancefloor's density had decreased slightly but few people had actually left. His friends had long since dispersed and were scattered throughout the place, leaving him alone at his table. Usually he would have been effectively drunk at this point in a party but tonight he held back. If Jefferson tried to talk to him again, Alex wanted to be sober and in control of his words and actions. He could only imagine the things he would do if he were to be drunk. When he'd had one too many he was not a talker but he was totally honest when he did. Along with that, he was a tired and affectionate drunk, always looking for someone warm to cuddle up and fall asleep with. One time he'd invited all his friends to a cuddle party in his bed. The eight of them had to pile on top of each other in order to fir on the bed but it was only when they managed it that he was satisfied. Well, as satisfied as an unsatifiable person could be. There was no way he was risking that.

  
So all night he simply studied the room, thought about the paper he would've been writing had he been at home, or another useless time-wasting activity. It was about half an hour past midnight when he became bored of everything.  He'd already been studying the room for many hours and he could practically recite the whole paper by memory, even the stuff he hadn't typed yet. He was getting tired of sitting in that same chair, wasting away a good party. So when his eyes met Jefferson's for the first time  since their first encounter, he couldn't resist the urge to go talk to him.

  
No time at all seemed to pass while he walked toward where Jefferson was surrounded by a group of people, mostly females. Jefferson was clearly surprised by Alex's appearance but he obeyed when Alex motioned for him to leave the group for him instead. Alex watched as Jefferson politely excused himself from the crowd, whispered something to Madison causing the later to laugh, and squeezed his way through all the people. Alex could feel his heartbeat quicken in time with each of Jefferson's steps. "What is it that you need, Hamilton?" Jefferson asked as he stopped a few feet away from Alex.

  
"Do I have to _need_ anything?" Alex asked shrugging his shoulders. Jefferson's eyes narrowed slightly as if he was suspicious of Alex's intent.

  
"We're self-proclaimed enemies. Of course you need something," Jefferson reasoned.

  
"Enemies based on street talk and political views. Pretty shallow to stay enemies on that basis in my opinion." Jefferson studied him for a moment longer before any suspicion vanished from his expression and he nodded his head, his lips curling into a barely noticeable smile.

  
"I suppose that's fair enough," Jefferson replied. "If that's your reason, you must tell me about your real self."

  
"And you must tell me of you," Alex demanded. "One asks a question, the other answers and then asks their own question?"

  
"It works for me," Jefferson agreed. "But before we start, let's find a table to sit."

  
"Good idea. We can sit at my table, the one I was at when we first met." Jefferson nodded and the two quietly made their way to the table. Once they were both seated, settled, and comfortable, they began.

* * *

Nearly an hour had passed when they were interupted by the Schuyler sisters. "Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton getting along? I never thought I'd see it," Angelica marveled.

  
"Surely you had some hope we'd get along. I mean we'd never met before tonight," Alex reasoned.

  
All three sisters shook their heads and laughed hysterically like that was the funniest thing they'd ever heard. Eliza was the first one to speak again. "Oh no. The way you two went at it over the internet made it sound pretty ridiculous you'd ever get along, in person or not." Her words were slightly slurred together, telling the two males she'd had some drinks while she was mingling.

  
It was at that moment that the current song ended and the first notes of a slow song started immediately afterward. Peggy gasped and started forward but tripped over her own shoe and fell forward. She smacked against the table with a loud _bang_ and fell to the floor with a _thump_. She just jumped back up and held herself up with her hands on the table. "Dance! You!" Keeping one hand on the table, she lifted the other and pointed at Alex and Jefferson. "Now!" Peggy wasn't one for words- or standing- when she was drunk but she always managed to get her point across in a few words.

  
"Me? Dance with Jefferson?"

  
"Yes!" Peggy exclaimed, dragging out the 's.' Alex looked at Jefferson to find the other already looking back. Jefferson simply shrugged in indifference. Thoughts streamed through Alex's head but one stood out among them.

  
_You'll get to touch him._

  
Although Alex would never in a million years admit it out loud, that thought made his mind up for him. So he let out a sigh to make it look like he didn't want to do it before agreeing. "Fine." Peggy squealed and went to run toward him to push them to the dancefloor but stumbled once again. Angelica caught her by the arm before she could fall all the way to the floor and do too much damage.

  
"They can get there on their own, Pegs. You need to sit down and have some water," the eldest of the Schuylers ordered the youngest. Peggy groaned, crossed her arms, and pouted like a child but ultimately obeyed her sister anyway.

  
Alex  nearly squealed himself when Jefferson grabbed his hand and pulled him into the bodies on the dance floor. Jefferson's hand was warm and comforting and while the fact that was his first thought scared Alex, he ignored the fear and decided to enjoy the warmth while it was there. Once they got to a slightly more open spot on the floor, they stopped and turned to face one another. Before he could over think it, he stepped closer to Jefferson and put his hands in the right spot. Jefferson followed suit soon after. Alex's heart was beating harder than normal and he couldn't help but wonder if Jefferson was having the same reaction to their close proximity. Alex was hyperaware of the eyes on the pair and he could only imagine what all the witnesses of this ordeal were thinking. Probably that the brownies on the table are pot brownies and they were hallucinating.

  
"So, back to where we were in our question game?"

  
Alex's attention flew back to Jefferson and as soon as they met eyes, the world melted away. Alex nodded his head. "You have to answer if you like France or America more."

  
"Right, that's so easy. It's obviously France."

  
"Then why'd you come back?"

  
"First of all, it's my turn to ask a question. Second of all, because I had to. And third of all, now I get to ask two questions in a row."

  
"Fine, fine. Just hurry up with them." So, just like that, they dissolved into their own world, oblivious to everything but each other. They went back and forth asking questions and answering them. Everything was going so well.

  
Then Jefferson started leaning in. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this one feels kinda short but it's only a couple hundred words smaller than the last chapter. But good news! I have a plan for chapter 4 and you may or may not hate it. I guess you'll have to wait and see. See you in the next chapter!


	4. Enemies?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thomas runs away but then he has a nice little chat with Madison and then a really nice little chat with Alex.

Their lips were less than an inch apart when Thomas's brain won over his body and reality hit him. He couldn't possibly kiss Hamilton. Not here, not now, not like this. So right before their lips met, he pulled away. His eyes met Hamilton's the exact moment the other registered Thomas's bail. The taller of the two saw the confusion flash through his eyes. Hurt and possibly regret followed it before all feelings vanished from his eyes. Thomas could feel his heart twist at the knowledge he was causing Hamilton pain that could have been easily avoided but he pushed it away. Instead he focused on his reasoning for bailing out on the kiss.

  
He had social anxiety, enough said. Sometimes he could barely talk to people he had personally known for less than a long time, let alone kiss someone he'd known for a small few hours. That would be pushing his boundaries way too far. That would be testing his every ounce of self-control. There was no way he could force that upon himself. He was surprised he had managed to get even that far.

  
He could barely talk to Hamilton in a civil manner. From what they had heard of each other by word on the street, they had hated each other. Their first conversation was full of hatred, tension, and negativities. Everyone who knows them knows they do not mix. Everyone knows the two can never get along and will probably never gain that ability. They'll be hating each other until they die.

  
He couldn't let a physical attraction control him. He might be attracted to the man but attractions aren't always to be allowed. Some had to be ignored. This one was a prime example. To allow it and let it force him into situa-

  
"Thomas? Why...why'd you pull away?" Hamilton's voice was soft and laced with hurt. What made it worse was his use of Thomas's first name. It almost made Thomas lean in and kiss him anyway, right there and then but before he could get to it, the reasons flooded through him again. Thomas opened his mouth to speak but he found all the words were getting caught in his throat, caused by the guilt swirling inside him. And as he noticed many eyes looking between himself and Hamilton, panic started rising as well. A storm was building in his stomach.

  
He knew what was coming and he knew he had two options: stay and deal with it face on or run away. The first was the brave option, the one he should take but it also meant facing his greatest fear, something he was not ready for. It was obvious the panic had no intention of ebbing away while he was standing right here in the middle of the dance floor and if he stayed here much longer he had no doubt it would get the best of him. His long-hidden secret would be exposed. On the other hand, running away would put a stop to the panic, or at least make it manageable. It would be suspicious to everyone else but it wouldn't outright give away the fact he has terrible social anxiety. He could deal with a little suspicion though. He also knew running away would be taking the easy way out. It might cause more trouble later as well.

  
As his stomach started aching, he made his decision. He'd be leaving. Without answering Hamilton's question, he turned and fled. He didn't know where he was going but he found himself outside. Still, he kept going. He only stopped once he went over a hill and the building he had fled was no longer in sight. Leaning against a tree on the side of the road, he took a few calming breaths. He focused on his breathing until the panic had faded away enough that his stomach didn't feel twisted. When the panic had settled enough for him to focus on other things, he took out his phone and sent a quick text message to James.

  
**To James**                    

_Outside. Now. Keep walking forward 'til you see me_

 

Putting his phone away, he let himself slide down the tree until he was sitting on the grass. Now that he wasn't running on panic mode, he could clearly think. Deciding it was best to steer clear of thinking about if running was the right option or not, he focused on sorting out whatever he was feeling for Hamilton. It was already obvious he was physically and sexually attracted to the man- he'd already said it in his head a million times tonight- but was there any way he could be romantically attracted too? He shook his head. Was that even possible? Going from hating somebody to liking them in one night? Surely not. But then again, weirder things have happened, plus their hatred was based on shallower things than personality. He supposed it was possible, though of course that didn't mean it was automatically true.

  
Thomas's thoughts were interrupted by the sound of someone walking toward him. When James came into view, he stood up and started walking toward him. When they met in the middle, Thomas could obviously see confusion in his expression. There was a tint of distress as well. "What is this about Thomas?" With a sigh, Thomas ran a hand through his hair.

  
"I'm confused, scared, and unprepared."

  
"About?"

  
"Hamilton."

  
"What did you do?" James looked slightly annoyed but Thomas knew he wouldn't ever ignore Thomas's problems because of a little annoyance so he didn't let it bother him. "Before I left to find you here, I caught a glimpse of him and he looked like a wreck. He was at the same table from when we first arrived but he was staring blankly at the table while muttering to himself and hugging his knees. His friends were there trying to talk to him but he wasn't replying from what I could tell."

  
"I'm a terrible person," Thomas groaned. James gave him an expression that told him to elaborate. "We were talking when Peggy, you know, the youngest Schuyler, came up to us and forced us to dance together. Things happened and I almost kissed him but bailed and ran out here. Gave him no explanation."

  
"Oh Thomas, what am I to do with you?" Thomas only shrugged his shoulders. A moment of silence passed by them before James broke it. "Alright, here's what's going to happen. We're going to walk back in there, find him, and you're going to tell him why the hell you did that to him. You've done enough damage already so please for god's sake, be nice to him no matter what." Thomas didn't like the idea but James was almost never wrong about things like this. He had the logical brain, especially  when it came to personal situations like this one. So instead of complaining or objecting, he nodded his head in defeat.

  
"Fine."

  
That's how a few minutes later Thomas was back inside the building and making his way toward Hamilton's table. He could feel a pin stab through his heart when he saw how distressed the man was. This was gonna be a party for his anxiety he could tell. As he got closer, his friends started noticing him and each and every one of them either glared at him or shook their head. Still though, he kept watching. James was watching his every move with prying eyes and he would be so disappointed if Thomas turned away now. In fact, he might just grab Thomas by the ear and drag him to Hamilton personally. That would be far worse than just doing it himself in the first place. So ignoring his churning stomach and the looks from Hamilton's friends, he forced one foot and front of the other.

  
When he finally got to the table, all his friends were still glaring at him. He decided to ignore them and focus on the task at hand. Hamilton hadn't yet noticed him somehow so Thomas cleared his throat. "Hamilton." Hamilton's gaze snapped to Thomas. He looked like a deer caught in headlights, helpless and scared. "I would like to talk to you about...earlier events."  
Hamilton seemed to analyze Thomas, searching for any sign that Thomas was lying or playing a prank or some other thing. Time passed agonizingly slow as Hamilton did this and Thomas was so relieved when he finally nodded his head and stood up he almost let out a sigh. He held it back though. "Let's go outside where it's quieter," Thomas agreed. Hamilton simply gave a slight nod and stood up.

  
"No way you're going outside! Whatever you have to say to Alex, you say to us. Right here," John demanded in an attempt to make sure Thomas didn't do any more cruel things.

  
"It's okay, John. I'll be fine." Hamilton's voice was devoid of emotion, an observation that sent another strike of guilt through Thomas's body. John looked conflicted but finally relaxed back down in his seat when Eliza grabbed his wrist and pulled it gently to show her approval. "Fine, go ahead."

  
At this, Hamilton began to walk away immediately, not bothering to wait for Thomas. He caught up quickly but was slightly regretful he did when an awkward silence settled over him. It lasted the whole walk outside and multiple feet away from the building still. It was only broken once they were a good distance from the building, about three-fourths of the way to where Thomas had fled to before. "So?"

  
That was all Thomas needed to launch into his apology and explanation. "Look, I know what I did was wrong and I know I'm a terrible person. I'm sorry, Hamilton. I don't know what came over me when I...leaned in and I really don't know what possessed me to run away. I guess I was just overwhelmed by the fact I was about to kiss someone I'd hated just hours previously. Plus there were so many people watching us. I could feel all the stares and that really didn't help my case. Social anxiety is a bitch. Not to mention that I wasn't even sure how you would react to it or if you actually wanted it. I don't even know what I'm feeling or why I'm acting so irrationally and spontaneously. But anyway, back to the point, none of those are excuses for running off like that. And I just...I'm sorry." Thomas didn't know where all that came from. It just spilled from his mouth. He had planned on a shirt little apology and explanation, which was certainly not what had actually happened.

  
A moment of silence passed them. "Wow, I didn't know someone as cruel as you could have such emotions." His voice had a light, joking tone. That allowed Thomas to relax a little.

  
"I didn't know my emotions could overwhelm me like that."

  
"What about that social anxiety?"

  
"I've always had it. I'm just usually much better at dealing with it and hiding it," Thomas explained. "That's the second time tonight it's gotten to me."

  
"When the first?"

  
"Our first encounter."

  
"Oh, so I'm the cause of both these incidents?"

  
"Yes, in a way, but no. It's more my inability to control whatever feelings you've been giving me today."

  
"You might be glad to know you've been giving me some weird feelings as well."

  
"Oh really?" Hamilton nodded, making it obvious he didn't want to elaborate on that so Thomas let it slide, instead changing the subject.

  
"Do you want to start over?" This caused Hamilton to look up at Thomas.

  
"What?"

  
"We're supposed to be mortal enemies. People who hated each other months before they even met. But we seem to be falling into something else. So I would like to start over. We're no longer Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton: mortal enemies. We're Thomas Jefferson and Alexander Hamilton: friends."

  
A small smile forms on Hamilton's face and he nods his head. "Sure, I would like that."

  
"Friends?"

  
"Friends."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They're friends! Let's see how long that lasts. 
> 
> Okay, so this would've been up earlier but I actually had a life for a few days. Thursday I had school and then hung out with my friend all day downtown. She spent the night and we went to school together on Friday. I had work right after school and then after that I went downtown once again with that same friend until late. Then yesterday on Saturday I had a nice lil' road trip a little further down state. So I wrote this whole chapter today (minus like three paragraphs that I wrote yesterday after the road trip.
> 
> Anyway, I'll see you in the chapter!


	5. Author And Story Update *Not A Chapter*

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Update on my disappearance and what's happening with the story

Okay, here's the dealio. I thought my will to write was coming back for at least a while after I wrote my one-shot but as it turns out, it fell completely flat again. I have no idea what's causing this incredibly long and persistent blockage of creative drive to write but I'm getting real tired of it and think it's about time to start up again. So I'm gonna try forcing it down by writing anyway. This brings me to my writing. I want to continue this story because I still love the idea but I don't like where I was taking it after the first chapter. So, pretty soon I'll be changing it. I'm gonna delete this one and start a new one but it'll have the same starting idea. In fact, I'm still perfectly satisfied with the first chapter so that will not be changing. I might go through it and change some minor things (fix any misspelled words, reword anything I think could be improved, delete an unnecessary lines, add some small lines if needed, etc.) but it will practically be the same chapter. I'm fairly okay with chapter two but I think it could definitely be approved. I may or may not change it drastically. As for the rest of it, those will surely be changed completely. This story will be deleted as soon as I have the second chapter ready. Chapters one and two will be uploaded at the same time to start off. 

Thank you and I hope to see you in the new version of Returned Home. 

P.S: That reminds me: this new version will more likely than not have a different title as I feel iffy on the current one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you have any questions, just comment and I'll answer as soon as I can.

**Author's Note:**

> Jamilton is OTP for this fandom honestly and I'm pretty sure all my friends would be disappointed if they knew but oh well. I'm still gonna write it on this because they don't know I have it.


End file.
